Cursed by Destiny
by Kamikaze666
Summary: Eine verrückte Zigeunerin kündigt die Apokalypse an...doch was wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt? Eine wohl etwas andere B/V get together *nichts für schwache Nerven*
1. PrologDie Prophezeiung

[Nachtrag: Also, ich hab ABSOLUT keine Erklärung dafür! Ich weiß nich wie´s dazu kam, dass ich "Epilog" anstatt "Prolog" geschrieben hab (und das auch noch zwei mal)..gedanklich war ich echt bei "Prolog"! Ich schwör´s! Aber vermutlich bekommt es mir nicht nachts um vier zu schreiben.da kommt dann nur Mist raus. Ts, und ich hab das net mal bemerkt. Aber heute, da sitz ich an der Haltestelle und warte auf´en Bus und guckte in den Himmel, verfluchte die Regenwolken (mal wieder).und plötzlich stellte ich mir die Frage warum ich dumme Gans eigentlich Epilog geschrieben hab, wo ich doch an Prolog gedacht hab..? Ich weiß ja auch net.da muß irgendwie´n Schalter umgesprungen sein.so´ne Art "Moooooment mal-Schalter".oder so...Wie auch imma..ich hab das jetzt geändert.jetzt issses richtig.]  
  
A/N:Ja, ich weiß, ich spinne...Ich komme kaum mit meiner Debüt Story hinterher und fang ´ne neue an....Aber mir schwirrt die Idee dazu schon länger im Kopf herum und ich wollte jetzt nicht mehr warten. Die Grundidee kam mir in einer Phase in der ich furchtbar Depressiv war und da hab ich mir gedacht....geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid....ich mach Euch jetzt auch mal deprimiert. Ich bin doch nett, oder? *g* Na ja, aber ich werd mir Mühe geben um gute Arbeit zu machen (das niederschmetternde kommt eh erst zum Schluß).  
  
Jetzt hab ich mich gefragt...warn ich Euch und sag Euch, was der springende Punkt ist...oder sag ich nichts und schubs Euch ins kalte Wasser.....Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen, vorerst nichts zu sagen, um der Story nichts vorweg zu nehmen. Und was ich meine merkt ihr ohnehin noch früh genug.....theoretisch ist es sogar schon in Prolog möglich (denk ich zumindest)....aber es wird später noch deutlicher.  
  
Hö-hö, ich hab versucht, die Einleitung tiefsinnig zu gestallten....aber das ist, so glaub ich, nicht ganz geglückt, ist wohl nicht meine Stärke....  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
CURSED BY DESTINY  
  
Prolog-Die Prophezeiung  
  
Schicksal...Manchmal geht das Schicksal seltsame Wege...ob man nun daran glaubt oder nicht. Es läßt Dich schöne Zeiten erleben, aber auch schlechte. Es stellt Dich immer vor die Wahl. Es weist Dir einen Weg auf mit vielen Gabelungen und Abzweigungen...ein Weg führt ins helle, einer in die Dunkelheit. Du selbst entscheidest welchen Du betrittst. Doch niemals wirst Du wissen, welcher die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre. Du kannst nicht zurück, Du hast immer nur einen Versuch. Du kannst immer nur weiter gehn und hoffen, wieder leichtere Pfade betreten zu können. Manche Pfade führen ins Glück, andere ins Unglück. Und manchmal nehmen sie überraschende Wendungen....Wenn Du glaubst, Dich verirrt zu haben, es immer dunkler wird, dann macht der Weg plötzlich einen Knick und Du stehst wieder im Licht. Und wenn Du Dich sicher glaubst, findest Du völlig wider erwartet hinter einer Kurve eine Sackgasse....und unendliche Finsternis, aus der es kein entrinnen gibt. Das Ende des Weges. Das Ende Deines Schicksals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die beiden weiß gekleideten Männer führten die junge, schwarzhaarige Frau, in der Zwangsjacke und dem panischem Gesichtsausdruck, aus dem Haus und geleiteten sie zum Wagen. Die Leute, die drum herum standen und das Schauspiel beobachteten, begannen zu tuscheln und zu tratschen. Besorgte Mütter zerrten ihre Kinder von dem Platz fern.  
  
"Kommt, das is nichts für Euch..."  
  
"Seht ihr das....wie schrecklich..."  
  
"Jetzt ist es amtlich...Ich hab´s ja schon immer gesagt"  
  
"Sie ist völlig verrückt geworden..."  
  
"Seht nur...ihr irrer Blick...wie gruselig"  
  
"Sie ist besessen"  
  
Aus heiterem Himmel fing die Frau an zu lachen, ihr Lachen war durchtränkt von Wahnsinn, und es ließ sämtliche Glieder erstarren, es einem kalt den Rücken hinunter laufen. Sie klang wie eine Hexe.  
  
"Jaaaa...Ha-Ha....Ihr alle denkt, ich sei verrückt...nicht wahr?....Nicht wahr? So ist es doch...?"  
  
Sie kicherte geistesgestört vor sich hin.  
  
"Aber das bin ich nicht.....neeeeeiiin, das bin ich nicht......Ich seh nur Dinge, die ihr nicht sehn könnt....Dinge, die ihr gar nicht sehen wollt....Ich sehe die Zukunft....und soll ich sagen, was genau ich sehe...? Ja...?....Nichts....Ich sehe nichts.....Nein", sie begann zu wimmern und zu schluchzen, "nein....nein, nein, nein....das ist nicht gut....nicht gut..."  
  
Ihre Worte wurden mehr und mehr zu einem unverständlichen Gestammel, als sie voller Verzweiflung den Kopf schüttelte und sich Bäche von Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter kämpften.  
  
"Ist ja gut, Miss...sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten", einer der Männer, der jüngere, legte beruhigend seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Natürlich sehen sie nichts. Man kann nicht in die Zukunft sehn. Davor brauchen sie sich aber nicht zu fürchten."  
  
Augenblicklich schoß ihr Kopf hoch und sie sah den jungen Mann mit glasigen, weit geöffneten Augen an. "Sie verstehn nicht....", wieder liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen, "....es ist dunkel....alles....alles ist dunkel. Dunkelheit wird über unsere Welt kommen....bald....schon sehr bald."  
  
Plötzlich lächelte sie den Mann glücklich an. "Mmm....wie schön es ist."  
  
"Wie...schön es ist?" Er sah die, den Kopf hin und her schaukelnde Frau irritiert an.  
  
"Das Licht..."  
  
"Licht?"  
  
"Ja...es kommt aus dem nichts....es ist wunderschön. Es strahlt....und es ist so angenehm warm....so warm....Sein Glanz vertreibt die Finsternis...es vertreibt sie......Das Licht beschützt uns....es wird uns retten....ganz sicher."  
  
Mit einem Mal änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von glücklich und zufrieden wieder zu panisch und verängstigt. Sie zitterte und röchelte hysterisch vor sich hin. Die pure Verzweiflung stand in ihren Gesichtszügen. Und so langsam lief es auch dem Wachmann und den Schaulustigen kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ein leises Wimmern entwich ihrer Kehle.  
  
"Es ist allein....ganz allein....niemand ist da....niemand hilft ihm....", sie begann erneut zu weinen, "es reicht nicht....reicht nicht....Die Finsternis....sie ist stärker....sie verschluckt das Licht.......es.......erlischt. NEIN! Nein, bitte nicht....es erlischt....und mit ihm....die ganze Welt.....Das ist das Ende.....Wir werden alle sterben...."  
  
Sie brach zusammen, entsetzlich weinend und schluchzend. Der junge Mann wollte sich grade zu ihr runter beugen und sie trösten, als sein älterer Kollege kam und sie brutal wieder auf die Füße riß und Richtung Wagenzelle schubste.  
  
"Hey! Was soll das? Das geht doch auch sanfter....Du siehst doch, dass sie völlig verstört ist..."  
  
"Ach was, das ist eine Irre, die versteht das nicht anders! Aber Du bist neu....Du wirst das schon irgendwann lernen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wollte er die apathische Frau in den Wagen schubsen, als sie sich urplötzlich noch Mal umdrehte und hysterisch zu schreien begann.  
  
"HALTE IHN AUF! HALTE IHN AUF! DU DARFST IHN NICHT GEHN LASSEN! HALTE IHN AUF!.......opfere das Kind...."  
  
Die Männer packten die Frau wieder und zerrten sie in die Zelle.  
  
"NEIN! NEIN! Laßt mich los...nein....laßt mich....so glaubt mir doch....ich sage die Wahrheit....so glaubt mir doch....Ich bin nicht verrückt. Laßt mich gehen. Nein. Nein. NEEEEIN...."  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür des Wagens zu und die beiden Männer verriegelten sie sorgfältig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noch nachdem sie den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte, starrte Bulma wie in Trance auf den Bildschirm. Es war ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter gekrochen und sie beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie hatten in den Nachrichten gebracht, wie sie die Zigeuner Frau in den Wagen gebracht hatten.  
  
"Wie schrecklich....und das war jetzt schon die fünfte innerhalb von nur 3 Wochen..."  
  
"Na und? Mich wundert das nicht. Ich sag doch schon die ganze Zeit, das ihr Chikyu-jins völlig verdreht seid."  
  
Die tiefe Stimme Vegeta´s, welcher wohl irgendwann ins Zimmer gekommen sein mußte, sie hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt, schreckte sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Sie fuhr herum und sah, wie er gegen die Wand gelehnt, in einer düsteren Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand und sie mit seiner typischen, finsteren Mimik ansah. Seine Augen schienen sie förmlich zu durchbohren und sie war nicht im Stande ihren Blick von dem Seinigen loszureißen. So sehr sie es auch haßte, das zuzugeben, aber sie war schon immer fasziniert von den tiefen Onixen gewesen, diese tiefen, dunklen und geheimnisvollen Augen. Es verging ein kurzer Augenblick, bis sie sich von seinem Blick losreißen konnte, verärgert über sich selbst, dass sie sich so leicht von ihm hatte aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.  
  
"Hmpf....Wer hat Dich denn nach Deiner Meinung gefragt.....'Affen-Prinz' "  
  
"Saiya-jin Prinz! Aber das wirst Du sicher auch noch lernen, sooo dumm kannst selbst Du nicht sein."  
  
Bulma knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Fäuste. 'Dieser....dieser arrogante Schnösel....was fällt ihm ein?"  
  
"Und übrigens....ich warte nicht, bis mich jemand nach meiner Meinung fragt....Ich spreche, wenn es MIR passt!"  
  
"Fein....Tu, was Du nicht lassen kannst......Aber....Findest Du nicht auch, dass es seltsam ist, dass in so kurzer Zeit so viele Leute in die Irrenanstalt eingewiesen werden?"  
  
"Nun ja, nicht wirklich....so was kommt öfter vor als man denkt. Nur wird das normaler Weise nicht im Fernsehen übertragen...."  
  
"Ja, schon, aber....aber sie alle haben was vom Untergang der Welt erzählt....Bis jetzt hielt ich das ja auch nur für Spinnerei, aber so langsam....die Fälle häufen sich....und die junge Frau grade....sie wirkte so überzeugend....auch wenn sie in Rätseln redete.....[was sie wohl gemeint haben könnte?]...Was....was, wenn sie recht hat? Vegeta, was dann?"  
  
Völlig emotionslos und mit versteinerter Miene sah er sie an, er konnte die Unsicherheit und Furcht in ihren Augen sehen. Was erwartete sie denn von ihm? Das er sie beruhigt? Sie tröstet? 'Träum weiter, Weib!' Wütend aufmuckend wandte er den Kopf von ihr ab, drehte ihn zur Tür.  
  
"Hmpf....Ich weiß gar nicht was Du hast....Ist doch nur ´ne durchgeknallte Tussi gewesen....", er blickte sie zornig an, "...und außerdem habt ihr doch Kakarott, oder? Euer...'Held'... wird Euch schon beschützen.... Weshalb machst Du Dir also Sorgen, huh?!"  
  
Mit diesen, bitter klingenden, Worten stieß er sich von der Wand ab und stolzierte würdevoll aus dem Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne sie noch Mal eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
"Vegeta...."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Ich weiß, das war jetzt sehr kurz, und wirklich viel verstanden hat man wohl auch noch nicht, aber war ja auch nur der Prolog(Trotzdem...was denkt ihr bis jetzt?). Und da ich eh nicht plane, die einzelnen Kapitel so lang werden zu lassen, wäre es möglich (Betonung liegt auf 'WÄRE'), dass ihr hier nicht so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten müßt....  
  
Ich mag die Zigeunerin irgendwie (hab sie 'Drusilla' getauft.....nein, wie kommt ihr darauf, dass das was mit Buffy zu tun haben könnte....). Unter Umständen, wenn es sich ergibt, wird sie später noch den ein oder anderen Auftritt haben...  
  
[Nachtrag: So, wegen meines kleinen..ich weiß nich..Fehlgriff auf der Tastatur..ihr dürft da jetzt alle einmal drüber lachen und dann wird das ganz, ganz schnell vergessen, gut *untern Teppich kehrn und dabei nervös lachen*  
  
Ach ja, und eventuell gibt´s morgen schon das nächste Kapitel.ich versuch das heute noch fertig zu stellen.] 


	2. Broken Pride

A/N: Hah! Jetzt sagt mal nichts...Ich war doch echt schnell diesmal, gell? Ich mein...Sonntag hab ich den Prolog geladen und heute ist Mittwoch....Aber gewöhnt Euch nicht zu sehr dran...ich werd dieses Tempo nicht beibehalten können. Das war´ne Ausnahme. Leider T-T  
  
Übrigens hab ich jetzt schon die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen. Es wird deutlich, was der Haken, an der Story ist...ich sag dazu jetzt nichts weiter, aber ihr werdet sehn was ich meine, wenn ihr einfach lest....Ich hoffe, das Kapitel schlägt Euch nicht auf den Magen...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Broken Pride  
  
Ein halbes Jahr war es jetzt schon her, ein halbes Jahr seit er sich auf diesem Planeten hatte niedergelassen. Diesem Planeten übersät mit Schwächlingen und Versagern. Ein halbes Jahr seit dieser Verräter auf die Erde zurückgekehrt war. 'Kakarott!'  
  
Nie würde er diesen Tag vergessen. Nie! Jenen Tag, welcher sich schmerzhaft wie ein Brandmal in sein Gedächtnis, seine Seele, seinen Stolz gebrannt hatte. Er wusste alles noch ganz genau, bis ins kleinste Detail. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so gedemütigt gefühlt, wie damals. Noch nie wurde ihm dermaßen deutlich gemacht, wie klein und unbedeutend er doch war. Ein Nichts. Ein Niemand.  
  
Vegeta ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, als er die Geschehnisse von damals wieder vor Augen hatte, und er knurrte böse vor sich hin.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Er, wie auch die anderen, hatte deutlich wahrgenommen, wie sich eine gewaltige Macht der Erde näherte. Und ohne Zweifel hatte es sich dabei um diesen widerlichen, perversen (allein beim Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel) Tyrannen, welcher sich Freezer schimpfte, gehandelt. In Begleitung einer gewaltigen Armee.  
  
Nicht eine Sekunde hatte er damals gezögert, nicht einen Moment an sein eigenes Wohl gedacht. Mit der Bereitschaft bis zum Äußerste zu geh´n, hatte er sich auf den Weg zu dem voraussichtlichen Landeplatz gemacht. Wenn es hätte sein müssen, wenn es dem Wohl des Universums gedient hätte, wenn es dadurch endlich möglich gewesen wäre, die Welt von diesem Monster zu befreien, hätte er ohne weiteres bereitwillig sein Leben geopfert, um diese Kreatur zu vernichten. Er wäre in den Tod gegangen um zu Ende zu bringen, wozu Kakarott, auf Grund seines viel zu weichen Herzens, nicht im Stande gewesen war.  
  
Nun war er die letzte Hoffnung dieses Planeten gewesen und er hätte niemals zugelassen, dass eine weitere Rasse dieses gnadenlose Schicksal ereilen würde, wie die Seine. Ausgelöscht wegen einer Laune Freezers. Hier und jetzt würde er dem Schrecken ein Ende setzen. Das Universum von seinem Leid erlösen. Irgendwie. Was auch immer es kosten würde.  
  
Er hatte sich auf einen Felsvorsprung, in der Nähe der Stelle, an der er das Raumschiff erwartete, niedergelassen, wo ihm auch die anderen Gesellschaft leisteten. Alle samt waren sie da, jeder einzelne dieser nichtsnützigen Schwachköpfe. Was wollten die hier? Sie waren doch ohnehin machtlos, der einzige, der vielleicht noch zu gebrauchen gewesen wäre, war der Grünling, aber sonst....Selbst sie war da. Der Witz schlecht hin. Sie glaubte doch nicht etwa wirklich, dass diese Kerle Rücksicht auf sie nehmen würden, nur weil sie eine Frau war....? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Frauen waren immer ein willkommenes Fresschen für die Soldaten, besonders so hübsche wie sie es war. Nicht auszudenken, was sie mit ihr anstellen würden....  
  
Als hätte sie gespürt, dass er über sie nachgedacht hatte, sah sie zu ihm rüber, ihm ein breites Grinsen schenkend, was ihn leicht verwirrte und sie fragend ansehen ließ.  
  
"Was is los Vegeta? Du machst so´n ernstes Gesicht."  
  
Augenblicklich entgleisten ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge..."SAG MA, BIST DU NOCH ZU RETTEN?! WIR GEH´N HIER VERMUTLICH GLEICH DRAUF UND DU FRAGST MICH ALLEN ERNSTES, WAS LOS SEI?? WIE KANN MAN NUR SO SORGLOS SEIN?"  
  
Eine toten Stille brach aus und die Blicke der Gruppe wanderten unentwegt zwischen Bulma und Vegeta hin und her, welche sich giftig anblitzten. Keiner hätte es je zugegeben, aber insgeheim mußten sie ihm alle zustimmen. Bulma verhielt sich wirklich wahnsinnig naiv.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen hüpfte sie zwischen den ganzen Steinen zum mächtigen Saiya-jin rüber, der sich etwas abseits hielt. Sich vor ihm aufplusternd, sah sie ihm, mit einem Filmreifen Schmollmund, direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut...brauchst ja nich gleich zu schreien....und übrigens....", sie brachte ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln entgegen, "...vor was soll ich mich denn fürchten? Wenn so ein...", sie begann ihre Hände anbetend über seine Brust zu streichen,"....starker Mann auf uns aufpaßt und uns beschützt, mh? Gibt es denn da einen Grund für mich?" Ihre Stimme klang zuckersüß und glich einem verführenden Flüstern.  
  
Mit einem Mal brach hinter ihr ein lautstarkes Gelächter los, Yamshu, Kuririn und Ten Shin Han krümmten sich vor Lachen und hielten sich die Bäuche, kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein. Yamshu machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung, versuchte, mit Tränen in den Augen, zu sprechen.  
  
"Klasse! Klasse Bulma, das... pff...war einfach nur genial! Ha, ha"  
  
"Ach ja...und was meinst Du bitte?" Sie verstand den ganzen Wirbel nicht.  
  
"Na....na, wie Du ihn aufziehst...Echt, ich kenn niemanden, der besser Leute verarschen kann, als Du, Du bist Spitze! Oh Gott, ich kann nich mehr, Scheiße, tut das weh*gröl*!"  
  
Zornig und mit blitzenden Augen drehte sie sich um und ließ ihrem Ärger freien Lauf. "SPINNT IHR JETZT TOTAL? WAS HEIßT HIER VERARSCHEN? GOTT VERDAMMT, DAS WAR ERNST GEMEINT! WENN ER UNS NICHT BESCHÜTZT, WER DANN? DU? DU BIST JA NOCH NICHT MAL MIT DIESEN PFLANZENDING FERTIG GEWORDEN! WAS DENKST DU EIGENTLICH..."  
  
Sie wurde unterbrochen, als die Erde zu beben begann, und der Himmel anfing rot zu leuchten. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich die ganze Gang, sie ahnten, dass es nun so weit sein würde, dem Feind, dem eventuellen Untergang, gegenüber zu treten.  
  
Das Beben nahm zu, die ganze Erde vibrierte, ließ kleine Steine springen und bis auf Vegeta und Piccolo gelang es niemanden mehr, aufrecht zu stehen. Um einen Sturz zu vermeiden, schwebten Yamshu, Kuririn, Ten Shin Han, Chao Zu und Son-Gohan über dem Boden und warteten das Ende des Rüttelns ab.  
  
Bei einem weiterem Ruck riß es Bulma von den Füßen, welche sich, nach Halt suchend, an Vegeta´s Hemd festkrallte. Vor lauter Angst preßte sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust, verzweifelt vor sich hin wimmernd. Mit einem grimmigen Knurren, rang er sich dazu durch, seine Arme um sie zu legen, zu versuchen, sie ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
Das Beben nahm ein plötzliches Ende, als durch eine Wolkenwand, das riesige Raumschiff Freezer´s hervortrat. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten diejenigen von ihnen, denen dieser Anblick neu war, zum Himmel hinauf. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, in einem kleinen Tal unter ihnen, ging das Raumschiff zu Boden.  
  
"Tja...jetzt ist es soweit...". Vegeta´s Stimme klang erschreckend ruhig. Zitternd vor Angst, sah sie zu ihm auf, als er seinen Griff um sie lockerte und mit leeren Augen ins Tal hinunter sah. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, nicht in Panik zu geraten, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan...  
  
Vegeta fixierte seine Augen auf den Ausgang des Schiffes, sah wie ein Meer von Soldaten ins Freie trat, versuchte angestrengt seine Chancen auszurechnen. Doch die Soldaten waren, auch wenn sie zahlreich waren, nicht wirklich ein Problem, mit denen dürften selbst die andern fertig werden. Die eigentliche Bedrohung trat zuletzt aus dem riesigen Raumkreuzer hervor....in Begleitung eines Artgenossen. 'Shit! Die sind zu zweit."  
  
Er sah seine Chancen dahinschwinden, er wußte ja nicht mal, wie er einen von ihnen zur Strecke bringen sollte....wie sollte er denn mit Zweien fertig werden?  
  
Kalter Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn, das Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals, jeden Moment, so glaubte er, würden seine Knie nachgeben. Doch er blieb hart. Mit aller mentaler Gewalt, die er aufbringen konnte, versuchte er, die Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren, die Luft zum atmen zu nehmen drohte, zu unterdrücken. Er durfte jetzt keine Angst haben, er mußte stark sein! Egal wie, er mußte kämpfen, und er würde kämpfen, bis auf den letzten Tropfen Blut! Doch vor allem mußte er siegen! Das Schicksal aller Welten hing von seinem Sieg oder Niederlage ab.  
  
Er schluckte den Brocken, der sich in seiner Kehle festgesetzt hatte, hinunter und machte sich mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug bereit...bereit zum kämpfen, bereit zu sterben. 'Also dann....Let´s the Party get started'  
  
Fest entschlossen schritt er auf den Abhang zu, machte sich Bereit zum Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt, als.... "Vegeta, warte!"  
  
Er sah ihn ihre, vor Angst glasig schimmernden, Augen und bewunderte, wie sie ihm tapfer ihr bezauberndes Lächeln entgegen brachte, ihm weiß machen wollte, sich nicht zu fürchten.  
  
"Bevor Du gehst, hab ich noch eine Frage an Dich....Bist Du abergläubisch?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Ach egal....dennoch....schaden kann es nicht...."  
  
Mit diesen Worten trat sie dicht an ihn heran, griff nach seinen Schultern, an denen sie sich hochzog um ihn einen Kuß auf die Wange zu drücken. Das entsetzte Kreischen Yamshu´s ignorierte sie völlig.  
  
"Es soll dem tapferen Ritter Glück bringen, wenn er vor der Schlacht von einer Jungfrau geküßt wird...Nun, eine Jungfrau bin ich zwar nicht mehr, aber...", sie lachte nervös vor sich hin, als sie spürte, wie ihre mühsam errichtete, mutige Fassade zu bröckeln begann, "...aber man sollte das alles nicht so ernst nehmen. Ist jedenfalls besser als gar nichts....Viel Glück.... Prinz Vegeta!"  
  
Er blickte sie etwas verwundert an....Sie setzte ihre gesamte Hoffnung auf ihn, mehr als er je erwartet hatte. Und er betete, dass sie ihre Hoffnung nicht doch auf´s falsche Pferd gesetzt hatte.  
  
Als einzige Antwort nickte er ihr zu, bevor er sich in die Tiefe stürzte, wo der Feind sein Lager errichtet hatte, dicht gefolgt von den anderen.  
  
"Trennt Euch nach Möglichkeit nicht zu weit von einander und haltet Euch von Freezer und dem anderen Changer-jin [A/N: Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den exakten Namen dieser Rasse erinnern, aber es war irgendwas mit 'Change', (zumindest wenn ich meiner damaligen Quelle glauben schenken darf), von daher hab ich sie jetzt halt Changer-jin genannt...] fern!"  
  
Mit spitzer Zunge entgegnete Ten Shin Han "Seit wann hast Du hier denn das sagen, häh?! Nur weil Du der möchte-gern Prinz einer Versager Rasse bist, kannst Du uns noch lange nicht herum kommandieren, wie Deine Leibeigenen!"  
  
Unbändiger Zorn stieg in Vegeta hoch, als er mit den Zähnen knirschte und gereizt vor sich hin zischte "...Duuuu......wagst es...."  
  
"SCHLUß JETZT!!! Tut gefälligst was er sagt!"  
  
"Aber Piccolo...."  
  
"Kein aber! Er ist der einzige, der ein wenig Kriegserfahrung hat und die Typen da unten kennt. Wenn wir auch nur den Hauch einer Überlebenschance haben wollen, dann sollten wir ihm und seinem Wissen vertrauen. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Ist das jetzt klar?"  
  
".....ja....wenn´s denn sein muß..."  
  
"Und...? Was schlägt der Meister vor?"  
  
" *grrr* Also...wie gesagt, bleibt immer in der Nähe, aber versucht dennoch sie einzukreisen. Seid äußerst vorsichtig. Es sind zwar nur mittelmäßig gute Krieger, aber es sind viele, das ist ihre Stärke. Zudem gibt es das Wort 'Fairnis' nicht in ihrem Wortschatz. Bei denen müßt ihr mit allem rechnen. Und paßt gut auf den Kleinen von Kakarott auf....es wäre schade um ihn. Er hat Potential, aber es fehlt ihm an Erfahrung....er ist zu jung für´s Schlachtfeld....aber verzichten können wir auch nicht auf ihn"  
  
"Du findest ich hab Potential??? DANKE!!*strahl*"  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut...Piccolo? Siehst Du den Schrank da drüben?"  
  
"Den mit der gelben, Warzen übersäten Haut? *Urg*"  
  
"Genau den. Der gehört zu einer speziellen Einheit, die es auf allen ihrer Schiffe gibt, da müssen noch zwei weitere sein. Die übernimmst Du! Aber sieh Dich vor...die sind sehr stark. Außerdem haben sie ätzenden Speichel....die sind der absolute Horror!"  
  
"Glaub ich Dir gern...Und Du? Du übernimmst Freezer und den anderen? Das ist doch auch´n Changer-jin, oder?!  
  
".........Ja......leider......"  
  
"...........Dann kann ich mich nur noch Bulma´s Worten anschließen......Viel Glück!......Du wirst es brauchen....."  
  
Vegeta´s Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ernster als es ohnehin schon war....,"......ich weiß......ich weiß....Seid ihr bereit?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Na dann.....ATTACKE!!!!"  
  
Der Anweisung Vegeta´s folgend begannen Yamshu, Ten Shin Han, Chao Zu, Kuririn und Son-Gohan damit, die Soldaten zu umzingeln und den Kreis immer enger zu ziehn. Mit voller Konzentration beseitigten sie einen nach dem anderen. Vegeta behielt recht, diese Typen spielten jede miese Karte, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, von der versteckten Waffe, bis hin zur Unsichtbarkeit. Doch er behielt auch in sofern recht, dass sie zu bewältigen waren, solange sie zusammen hielten und aufmerksam blieben. So glich das ganze eher einem Konditionstraining als einer wirklichen Schlacht...aber sie mußten auf der Hut sein, dass sie die Gefahr nicht zu leicht nahmen.  
  
Piccolo ging in Kampfstellung, als er sich dem gelben Riesen, welcher sogar noch größer war als er [A/N: ô.ô], gegenüber stellte.  
  
"Hallo gelber."  
  
"Krz plurz anxaks yrs"  
  
"............Ja........Du mich auch" 'Nennt sich sowas noch Sprache?'  
  
Er wollte grade zum Angriff übergehn, als er hart von einer, von der Seite kommenden, Faust ins Gesicht getroffen wurde und zur Seite taumelte, wo er genau in das Knie des dritten Riesen rannte.  
  
Mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht und schwer keuchend, ging er zu Boden und hielt sich den Bauch. 'Also, eines muß man Dir lassen Vegeta...Du bist kein Lügner.' Piccolo blickte auf und sah in drei häßliche Visagen, die sich vor lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegten. 'Ja, lacht ihr nur...aber wenn ihr glaubt, mich so schnell besiegen zu können, habt ihr Euch gewaltig geschnitten! Ich hab schließlich noch mein kleines As im Ärmel....'  
  
Nun war es Piccolo, der teuflisch grinste, als er sich wieder aufraffte und sich das Blut von der Lippe wischte. Für einen kurzen Moment ging er in sich, konzentrierte sich auf seine inneren Kräfte.  
  
Breit grinsend blickte er zu den drei Elite Soldaten hinüber. "So, das ist doch schon viel gerechter"  
  
Hinter ihm traten zwei exakte Kopien seiner selbst hervor und gingen in Kampfstellung, warteten den Angriff der Feinde ab.  
  
Die drei Kolosse fletschten die Zähne und gingen dann ohne weiteres zum Angriff über, ließen ihre Fäuste auf den Namek-jin und seine Kopien niederprasseln, versuchten sie mit Hilfe von Tritten zu Fall zu bringen.  
  
Doch relativ problemlos gelang es den Piccolos den Angriffen auszuweichen, sie abzulenken oder zu kontern. In einem übernatürlichen Tempo prallten Fäuste und Knie gegeneinander, flogen Ki-Attacken durch die Gegend, welche zum Teil schlimme Schäden in der Landschaft anrichteten. Nach und nach gewann die "grüne Seite" immer mehr die Überhand und letztendlich war nur noch einer der gelben übrig und Piccolo setze sich wieder zu einem Individuum zusammen.  
  
Sich von der Überlegenheit des Namek-jins in die Enge getrieben gefühlt, griff der Außerirdische zum letzten Mittel und versenkte seine langen Zähne in den Oberarm Piccolo´s als dieser grade zuschlagen wollte.  
  
"WUAAAAAA!!!" Sofort setzte die Wirkung des ätzenden Speichels ein und ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz breitete sich augenblicklich in Piccolo´s Körper aus, als sich die Säureähnliche Flüssigkeit durch sein Fleisch fraß.  
  
Mit einem Ruck riß er sich von dem unbekannten Wesen los und betrachtete sich die Blessur an seinem Arm. Er zog eine von Ekel geprägte Grimasse, als er die große klaffende Wunde und das verfaulte Fleisch sah, was noch an dem frei geätzten Knochen übrig war [A/N; Na? Wem is schlecht? ^^]. Dem vor sich hin lachenden Gegner einen verabscheuenden Blick zuwerfend griff er nach dem Arm, und riß in mit einem knackenden Geräusch aus dem Schultergelenk.  
  
Entsetzt beobachtete sein Gegner wie aus der Fontäne aus Namek-jin Blut, die aus der selbst zugeführten Wunde sprudelte, ein neuer gesunder Arm hervor schnellte.  
  
"Tja...so was nenn ich zu früh gefreut...Aber für diesen miesen Trick wirst Du büßen!"  
  
Von Panik gepackt, versuchte der gelbe Klotz sich aus dem Staub zu machen, als Piccolo zwei Finger vor seine Stirn setzte und seine Energien bündelte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er das erforderliche Ki-Level erreicht und eine Spirale aus rot leuchtender Energie schlängelte sich um seine Finger, die er sofort auf den fliehenden Feind richtete. "VERRECKE!!!"  
  
Schockiert riß der Riese die Augen auf, als er von dem Strahl getroffen wurde, welcher ihm den gesamten Oberkörper weg brannte, und er fühlte, wie das Leben aus seinen Gliedern wich. Mit einem leichten Rums fiel der, noch vor sich hin dampfende, Kadaver zu Boden.  
  
Verärgert beobachte Freezer, wie seine Armee von nur wenigen Leuten dahingerafft wurde und wandte sich an den neben ihm stehenden, größeren Artgenossen. "Du Vati, Deine Armee ist echt für´n Arsch! Wann ham´n die zuletzt trainiert?"  
  
"Tja.....Das frage ich mich auch grade....", ratlos kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Hmpf....Dann bleibt die ganze Drecksarbeit wohl an uns hängen....nutzloses Pack!!"  
  
Beide fuhren entsetzt herum, als es direkt hinter ihnen eine gewaltige Explosion gab. Sie sahen, wie aus einer gigantischen Rauchwolke, einzelne Teile ihres Raumschiffs geflogen kamen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wehrte Freezer ein großes Metallteil ab, das auf ihn zugeschossen kam. In einem bedrohlichen Ton zischte er vor sich hin. "Wer war das?!"  
  
"So könnt ihr Ärsche den Planeten wenigstens nicht verlassen...!"  
  
Purer Zorn stieg in Freezer auf, als er die Stimme erkannte, die aus dem dichten Rauch hervor tönte. "Wie ich sehe, hast Du immer noch nichts dazugelernt...."  
  
Langsam legte sich der Qualm wieder und brachte die Silhouette einer Person mit Sturmfrisur [A/N: *angestrengt nachdenk* Also ich frage mich ernsthaft, um wen es sich hier handeln könnte...] zum Vorschein. Vegeta, welcher auf der Spitze des Trümmerberges stand, blickte mit felsenfester Entschlossenheit in den Augen, auf die beiden Changer-jins hinunter, beobachtete sie haargenau.  
  
"Hey Junge, wer is das?"  
  
"Das ist Vegeta, Prinz der Saiya-jin. Er denkt, er wäre die absolute Number1 und dass ihm niemand was anhaben könnte....Übrigens...hübsche Klamotten, siehst richtig süß darin aus.[A/N:Wir erinnern uns mit Schrecken an die furchtbaren Fetzen, die Bulma ihm verpaßt hatte....*schauder*]"  
  
Vegeta knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen, "Die sind nur geliehn...elende Tucke!"  
  
"Ooooah....hast Du das gehört, Vati....er hat mich Tucke genannt....ist er nicht furchtbar ungezogen?"  
  
"HAH!! Wie....putzig!" Vegeta machte einen übertrieben Schmollmund und spielte den Obersofti, während er zu säuseln begann, "klein Freezer traut sich nich allein auf die Erde....oooooah......Da muß Papi doch glatt Händchen halten....noah, wenn das nicht Herzzerreißend ist....ich bin ja soooo gerührt."  
  
King Cold schmunzelte vor sich hin und zeigte, seinen Sohn ansehend, mit dem Daumen, über seine Schulter, auf Vegeta, "Hey...der gefällt mir...ich mag Leute mit losem Mundwerk....."  
  
"HALT´S MAUL!! Der Typ ist das letzte!!"  
  
'Wie redet der denn mit seinem Alten...Was soll man denn davon halten?  
  
"Sag mal, Veggie-Chan....Wie sieht´s aus...hast Du immer noch diese Wahnvorstellung, Du seist ein Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
"Mach den Kopf zu, Parasit! Ob Super Saiya-jin oder nicht, ich mach Dich platt! Verlaß Dich drauf!"  
  
"Ho, ho, und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
'Das weiß ich doch nicht' "Irgendwie!"  
  
Beide Kontrahenten gingen in Position und bereiteten sich auf den ersten Schlag des jeweils andern vor, sammelten ihre Energien. Es vergingen Minuten, die wie Jahre erschienen, in denen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber standen und anstarrten. Grade als sie aufeinander losgehn, ihrem Schicksal gegenüber treten wollten, egal wie dieses auch aussehen mochte, geschah etwas, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte......  
  
"KAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Alle Blicke richteten sich zum Himmel, aus dem der Ruf kam und sogleich von einem riesigen Energie Strahl gefolgt wurde, welcher auf Freezer gerichtet war. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm auszuweichen und er brachte sich auf einem Felsen in Sicherheit, während Son-Goku zwischen den beiden Changer- jins und Vegeta landete.  
  
"Vati, das ist der Kerl! Das ist der Kerl, der mir das angetan hat.!"  
  
"Hm? So sieht so ein Super Saiya-jin also aus......"  
  
"Was machst Du überhaupt hier? Ich hab Dein Schiff auf meinem Radar gesehn.....Du dürftest noch gar nicht hier sein!"  
  
Son-Goku tippte sich mit einem Grinsen an die Stirn, "Teleportation"  
  
"WAS? Das ist Beschiß!"  
  
"Teleportation? Das klingt interessant...Du gefällst mir....Was würdest Du davon halten, bei uns einzusteigen...?"  
  
"VATIIII!!! HÖR VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL AUF STÄNDIG IRGENDWELCHE LEUTE BEI UNS EINZULADEN!!! DAS IST EINE SCHEIß ANGEWOHNHEIT VON DIR!!!"  
  
Während die beiden damit beschäftigt waren, diese kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu diskutieren, wandte sich Son-Goku mit einem Lächeln zu Vegeta, welcher ihn verachtend ansah.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, laß mich das übernehm, ja? Das ist besser...Wir wissen doch beide, dass Du das eh nicht schaffen würdest."  
  
Vegeta´s Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und Schmerz, dieser Satz war wie ein Stich ins Herz. Nein! Er war viel schlimmer. Wie konnte er? Wie konnte er es wagen, ihn so bloß zu stellen? Vor versammelter Truppe. Er zerschlug seinen Stolz in Tausende, seine Seele zerfetzende Scherben. Kein Wort der Welt hätte beschreiben können, wie er sich in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte. Selbst der Tod wäre nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Schmerz gewesen. Wie konnte er es wagen...Ihn vor allen anderen als Schwächling abzustempeln.... Selbst wenn er gescheitert wäre, er wäre in Ehre gestorben, aber nicht einmal das gönnte ihm diese Person....selbst die Möglichkeit in Ehre, im Kampf zu sterben, untersagte er ihm....Zum zweiten Mal bereits. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, mußte er auch noch das bittere Gelächter Freezer´s über sich ergehn lassen.  
  
"Naaaa, was ist das für ein Gefühl? Als ach so mächtiger Prinz von einem einfachen Bürger erzählt zu bekommen, dass man nichts taugt?"  
  
Egal....es war egal...alles war egal. Und gleichzeitig so von Bedeutung. Ihm war kalt, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Mehr und mehr brach seine Welt zusammen. Mehr und mehr wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen Platz mehr für ihn in dieser Welt gab...vielleicht nie gegeben hatte. Es war alles so sinnlos....Er war ein gefallender Krieger, ohne Heimat und ohne Zukunft. Ein Objekt, das niemand mehr brauchte. Völlig apathisch sackte er in sich zusammen, sank auf die knie und starte auf den Boden, beachtete gar nicht wie Son-Goku die Feinde aus der Welt schaffte, wie er von den andern freudig begrüßt wurde und sich alle auf den Weg nach Hause machten. Auch hörte er nicht, die weiche Stimme Bulma´s, welche ihn rief um nach Hause zu gehen, bemerkte nicht, wie sie an ihm rüttelte um ihn aus seiner Trance zu wecken, nicht wie sie ihn besorgt ansah, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Haus machte...Alles um ihn herum war so unwirklich...als wäre er eigentlich gar nicht da.  
  
Erst nach Stunden, als die Nacht bereits über das Land gekommen war, faßte er sich wieder. Nicht wissend wo er hin sollte, entschied er sich zu Bulma zu fliegen, hoffend, dass er weiter bei ihr wohnen dürfte. Sie kam ihn besorgt entgegen, als er durch die Tür geschlichen kam, bat ihm was zu Essen an, welches sie extra für ihn aufgehoben hatte, doch er ging ohne ein Wort auf sein Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich.  
  
~Flash Back Ende~  
  
*wumps* Mit einem Knall landete Vegeta´s Faust in der Wand, hinterließ ein großes Loch, von dem der Putz herunter bröselte. Er knurrte wütend vor sich hin,  
  
'Kakarott! Das verzeih ich Dir nie! Du hast mich lächerlich gemacht...vor allen anderen! Mich behandelt als wär ich ein Niemand! Dafür büßt Du, das schwöre ich! Du wirst dafür bezahlen, mich in dieses Loch gestoßen zu haben! Du wirst meinen gesamten Haß zu spüren bekommen! Ich mach Dich fertig! Ich zerquetsche Dich! Niemand, der mich so behandelt kommt ungestraft davon! NIEMAND!!!'  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: Oh, ich fühl mich ja so schlecht! Mein armer Schatz. Ich finde es nicht fair, dass er so leiden muß. Aber keine Sorge...das gibt sich noch. Das ganze wäre nicht von mir, wenn es nicht bald Bergauf für ihn gehen würde. ^-^  
  
Was ich ja gehaßt hab, war dass ich ihr so oft den Namen dieses Abschaums verwenden mußte. Aber was soll ich machen...er gehört halt dazu(Dafür hab ich ihn und Cold zu so´ner Art Witzfigur gemacht...vor allem Cold). Und über Son-Goku hab ich mich auch tierisch aufgeregt...Was mischt der sich einfach ein? Ah ja...jetzt weiß ich´s wieder....die Geschichte gibt es so vor.  
  
Wie fandet ihr die Kampf Szenen? Hui, die waren echt anstrengend! Hätt nicht gedacht, dass die so schwer werden würden, aber ich hoffe sie sind einigermaßen geglückt. Vor allem, weil da noch ein paar kommen werden, und da wäre es leicht von Vorteil, wenn ich die nicht total scheiße schreiben würde. Apropos 'Scheiße'....tut mir Leid wegen der vielen Ausdrücke. Ich hielt das für realistischer(und so schlimm sind sie a auch nicht...oder?) und deshalb ist es ja auch in der Altersklasse 'R'-unter anderem deshalb. Es wird neben den Ausdrücken nämlich auch noch viel Gewalt, abgrundtiefe Seeleneinblicke und...ja klar...natürlich Lemon geben. Logisch...^^  
  
Aber wär nett, wenn ich mal etwas Feedback kriege würde...Ich will wissen wie´s Euch gefällt. 


End file.
